Horemheb
Horemheb was the final ruler of the 18th Dynasty of Egypt, ruling from approximately 1320-1292 BC, although some have speculated that his reign was anywhere between 1306-1292 BC. Before his rise to the throne, he served as the commander in chief for the army under Tutankhamen (King Tut) and Ay. Some of the most significant courses of action taken by him were demolishing monuments of Akhenaten to rebuild ones of himself, as well as of King Tut and Ay. After his reign, he appointed Ramesses I as his successor, indicating that he was most likely childless. He was said to be a very powerful leader who empowered Egypt into the 19th Dynasty. There was great speculation that Horemheb murdered King Tut while under his reign, despite the fact that it was also rumoured that he was in Asia with his army at the time of his death. He died in 1292 BC. Mummification The recovery of his tomb was a very controversial discovery that has left many open-ended questions. His tomb was found in the Valley of the Kings: a large cemetery/burial place close to civilization. His tomb was discovered by Edward Ayrton in the 20th century. His tomb features images of the Pharaoh and and other Egyptian gods together in a scene from the Book of Gates. This assures that he would overcome the perils of the Underworld to reach the Afterlife. When it was discovered, it was in a poor state due to tomb robbers: the lid of the sarcophagus had been smashed by robbers. There were also a number of conspicuous things that were presumably done to the tomb closer to the time of his death. It contained many enigmas that were unanswered, which is very unusual for a pharaoh. He was not actually found inside his tomb, but there were four individuals that were speculated to be his family members, or those of his successor, Ay. On the inside of his tomb in an almost graffiti-like fashion, it noted that his body had been removed for restoration to the tomb of Twosret and Setnakhte. As a result of these events, it is speculated that his body was sold privately. Additional - He was believed to be a commoner before he came to power, although not much is known about his parents - When Tutankhamen died, Horemheb was in Asia with the army so Ay took his place instead - New archaeological evidence founded in 2006 and 2007 states that his reign must have lasted 14 years - There is thought to be a curse that was placed upon the robbers of his tomb for upsetting the Gods External Links http://www.osirisnet.net/tombes/pharaons/horemheb/e_horemheb_pharaon_01.htm http://www.saqqara.nl/excavations/tombs/horemheb References Alcuin, L. "Tomb of Horemheb." History Embalmed. ''Web. 16 Mar. 2017. Blamire, J. "Pharaoh Horemheb." ''M the Facts. ''2001. Web. 19 Mar. 2017. Mark, J. J. "Horemheb." ''Ancient History Encyclopedia. ''22 April 2014. Web. 16 Mar. 2017. Wikipedia contributors. "Horemheb." ''Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia, 23 Feb. 2017. Web. 16 Mar. 2017. Category:Egyptian Mummies